Episode 237
編 【序章】 ナツ ｖｓ. ジャッカル |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Joshō: Natsu vs. Jakkaru |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter, Prologue - Natsu vs. Jackal |Adapted = Chapter 362 |Air Date = June 13, 2015 |Episode = 237 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Yumeiro Graffiti |Ending Song = Never ever |Adapted 2 = Chapter 363 }} Tartaros Arc Prologue: Natsu vs. Jackal is the 237th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 62nd episode of the 2014 series. Seeing his curse has no effect on Natsu, Jackal assumes his Etherious form, but he is defeated by Natsu in his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Jackal decides to self-destruct to kill his opponents, but he is stopped by Happy, who narrowly escapes the explosion. Meanwhile, the other groups find the already killed ex-Councilors, while Elfman and Lisanna encounter Seilah. After that, Michello reveals to Fairy Tail that Tartaros is after Face, an anti-Magic weapon that is sealed to 3 ex-Council members, with the ex-Chairman being the only person who knows their identity. Erza and Mirajane are then sent to protect him. Summary With Jackal being shocked to see Natsu eat his explosion, the latter proceeds by lunging at the former to attack. As Jackal tries to use his Curse once more, Natsu ends up eating the explosion again. Shocked to see a mere human be so powerful, Jackal turns into a monstrous form. By attacking Natsu this time, he manages to push the latter away with the use of his powers. As he destroys a building, Natsu rushes to stop him but ends up being overpowered by the former in his new form. Jackal then reveals that he's a Demon, with Natsu coming to a conclusion that all the members of Tartaros are in fact Demons. As Jackal is then about to deal a powerful blow to Natsu, the latter punches the former instead, infuriated after hearing about the Demon's attitude towards humans. As Natsu then tells him that humans fight for each other, he grabs Jackal and ends up throwing him away. Shortly after, Natsu uses Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer and pushes him out of sight, ultimately defeating him. However, Jackal manages to use his powers on Natsu, making him fall down due to exhaustion just as Carla and Happy arrive to tell the group about the successful evacuation. With the last bits of his powers, Jackal then proceeds detonating himself in order to kill the Mages. As he starts laughing when he sees his plan go through, Happy suddenly grabs him and flies high into the air, desiring to save his fellow comrades. As Jackal blows up, everyone starts to think that Happy died for them until they are proven wrong as the latter manages to escape the explosion, ending up being slightly injured instead. Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia are on their way to Hogg until the animal they're riding suddenly stops, as if being afraid of something. The two then inform Makarov that they arrived too late as Hogg is dead and the town is in ruins. Now checking Gajeel's group, Makarov finds out that Belno was killed as well. Concurrently, though, Lisanna and Elfman find Yuri to be dead as well. As Elfman then tells Lisanna to prepare the Communications Lacrima, Yuri suddenly gets up, just to break the Lacrima before falling down again, greatly shocking the two. As a mysterious female voice is then heard talking about how Macro doesn't work well with the dead, she turns out to be Seilah. Then two immediately prepare to fight, but Elfman suddenly grabs Lisanna's neck and subsequently starts suffocating her without his own will, being under the influence of Seilah's Curse. As Elfman commands the Demon to stop, she refuses to do so, having no mercy. In the meantime, Lucy reports to the guild, informing everyone that Michello is safe and that Jackal is defeated. As Makarov wonders if they got any information from him, Michello reveals the existence of Face, it being the Magic Council's weapon. He then proceeds by revealing that the Council has many weapons, one of which is Etherion, which requires the permission of nine current Council members as well as activation codes from ten senior members. Such fact explains Tartaros' motives, with one of them being to neutralize Etherion. As Makarov then wonders about what Face can do, Michello reveals that it is capable of negating Magic across the whole continent, bringing great misfortune to all the Mages but not to the Demons, who utilize Curse instead. As an enraged Natsu desires to know Face's location, Michello tells him that he doesn't know but reveals that Organic Link Magic is used on 3 Magic Council members to seal it away, with ex-chairman being the only one knowing who those people are. Fairy Tail Mages then start a research on the ex-chairman's address, with Erza and Mirajane being the ones to go after him in the end. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Jackal (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Ēra}} *Burst Magic Curses used *Bomb Curse * |Makuro}} Spells used * Abilities used * * Armors used * Items used *Communications Lacrima Crystal (通信用 Tsūshin-yō Rakurima) Manga & Anime Differences *The following happen only in the anime: **A scene where Natsu puts his hand in his mouth to eat Jackal's explosion once more. **Natsu calling out for Happy when Jackal detonates. **The scene where Juvia and Gray take a ride on an animal to reach their destination. *In the manga, while Gray and Juvia are reporting their mission to Makarov, Lacrima's bag is placed on the floor in the manga, but on a crate in the anime. *Gajeel and Elfman's attires are different in the two media. *Upon mentioning Macro, Seilah is shown off-screen in the anime, while her silhouette appears in the manga. *Various scenes showing Etherion's power are different in the anime and in the manga. *In the manga, Seilah's book has a triangular pattern behind it but in the anime it has '666' written on it. Navigation Category:Episodes